


No Reason

by PKlovesDW



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKlovesDW/pseuds/PKlovesDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's happy for no reason. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this for the: Abby's B'day Competition.

There was absolutely no bloody reason at all for him to feel so elated. But he did, and he couldn't stop smiling, either. He didn't have a reason for any of it. It had just been a normal day.

Getting up, kissing Draco goodbye, Apparating, working… There was no reason at all. But he couldn't deny he felt truly  _happy_  and energetic. As soon as he set foot in the building his ridiculously good mood overcame him. He hadn't stopped smiling since that morning. Most people just avoided him, a weird look on their face. Harry just beamed at them, which made them scurry off in the opposite direction. It was disconcerting for himself, too. It was almost as if he had downed An Elixir to Induce Euphoria. He shook it off as soon as it entered his mind. He had been under those effects two times, and this was nothing like it. No, this came from himself. Oh, he had found himself this happy quite often, but it never took long and the illusion faded away, shattering his dreams and his good mood. But not today, it seemed. So he went with it, and when it was finally five PM he grabbed his coat and left his cubicle, whistling as he slung his coat over his shoulder. It was too warm to wear it anyway.

He Apparated and walked the remaining distance to his house, his good mood never abandoning him. He fished the keys out of his pocket and opened the door, before he hung his coat on the rack and pulled off his shoes. The smell of food greeted him when he opened the door to the living room, and he walked all the way to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway to admire the sight. He bit his lip to keep from smiling. He loved it when Draco was cooking, and alone, for there was nothing better.

Soft muttering greeted his ears, and he could make out some of the things over the usual sounds of water boiling and meat baking. "Should add some butter", "Not enough water", and "Nearly done now" made him grin. The blond was weaving around the kitchen, here and there adding some herbs, a wayward lock of hair covering one of his eyes. A pale hand brushed the errant piece of hair absentmindedly away. It always fascinated Harry how the blond was in his element in the kitchen. Not at first, of course. The dark haired man wouldn't even  _dare_  to name the amount of pots and pans which were burned down. But eventually Draco go the hang of cooking, just as he did with Potions. Harry guessed that's where his culinary skills originated from. The blond had the habit of making everything perfect. It was very amusing to Harry, who would be satisfied with the simplest of meals.

After another minute of watching, he pushed himself away from the doorway to sneak up behind Draco. He knew he would pay for that trick, but he didn't care at that moment. The sound of his feet was muffled thanks to the sounds in the kitchen, and he curled his arms around Draco's waist, while he put his chin on the blond's shoulder at the same time.

As expected, the blond was rather startled, and turned around in a heartbeat, nearly breaking Harry's neck as it was wrenched away from the delicate shoulder.

"Harry!"

"Draco," he replied with a broad smile. Merlin, could nothing dampen his good mood?

"You startled me," muttered the blond, who turned back around to tend to the food, Harry's arms still resting on his waist, as he leaned slightly back in the broad chest.

Harry moved down and kissed the spot beneath Draco's ear, which he knew was sensitive.

"Harry, stop doing that. You're distracting."

Harry grinned against Draco's skin, but settled his chin back on the blond's shoulder again, content to just stand there until dinner was finished. The blond turned the knobs, and batted Harry's hands away. "I'm sure you can find your seat on your own."

The dark haired man grinned at the dry voice, gave another kiss under his ear, before he moved dutifully to the table.

Draco put several pots and pans on the table. "Bon appetite," he said with a smile, and Harry saluted him with his glass of water.

He bit into the first piece of his food, and suddenly he had figured it all out. He was happy all day because he would return home to much love and good food. The grin on his face couldn't be wiped off for the rest of the day.


End file.
